Grey
by hellozuan
Summary: Taehyung mengerjap sesaat, kemudian memaksakan segurat senyum ringkas meski ia tidak mengharapkan kalimat penjelas, baik secara eksistensi maupun esensi. KOOKV KOOKTAE. One Shot. RnR juseyooo.


**Grey**

 _"_ _—because I don't know whether to love or to hate."_

 **Cast(s): Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

* * *

Rating: T and definitely safe for work  


Happy reading.

* * *

Taehyung duduk di kursi kerjanya, terpatri di hadapan _iMac_ yang memproyeksikan garapan filmnya. Ia tidak benar-benar mengerjakan _sesuatu._ Dagunya bertumpu di tangan kiri sementara ia memutar ulang penggalan film yang sama, terus-menerus.

Tidak banyak dialog yang terucap. Ketika alur yang dibangun tidak secara vokal tapi kuat dan pasti. Ia sudah hafal jalan ceritanya tapi tetap menaruh perhatian penuh pada sepasang tokoh utama yang sukses menghidupkan perannya.

Dan Taehyung tidak akan heran jika nantinya banyak spekulasi tentang hubungan sang aktor dan sang aktris terlepas dari peran keduanya, sebab mereka terlampau _nyata._ Tatapan mata, sentuhan-sentuhan sederhana, beserta segala detail kecil dalam setiap interaksi mereka, menyiratkan cerita lebih dari sekedar tetapan naskah. _Sangat memuaskan,_ seharusnya Taehyung senang dan bangga sebagai sang produser.

 _Tentu,_ ada apresiasi yang besar tersimpan dalam hatinya saat ini. Tapi rasanya konyol saja ketika ia memuja kepiawaian sang aktor, yang kebetulan sekali terlebih dahulu bertitel _kekasih_ nya beberapa bulan sebelum film ini digagas.

"—Hyung."

Taehyung sedikit terkejut meski ia sudah sangat familiar dengan suaranya. _"Oh,_ Jungkook." Ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda yang sedari tadi ditontonnya —pacarnya— menyelingakkan kepala dari balik pintu studio. "Baru pulang?" Tanyanya basa-basi, meski ia tau jawabannya.

 _"Mm._ Aku mengantar Jieun Noona dulu."

Taehyung mengerjap sesaat, kemudian memaksakan segurat senyum ringkas meski ia tidak mengharapkan kalimat penjelas, baik secara eksistensi maupun esensi.

"Kau masih sibuk? Aku menelponmu beberapa kali tadi."

Diliriknya ponsel yang tergeletak bersebelahan dengan _keyboard._ Produser muda itu baru menyadari deretan notifikasi baik dari Jungkook maupun rekan kerjanya yang lain. "Maaf, aku menyalakan mode diam," gumamnya —bohong— lalu menutup _video player_ dengan tenang. "Sudah tidak," dustanya lagi. Ia memutar kursi kerjanya seratus delapan puluh derajat lalu menjatuhkan kedua lengan kurusnya di pangkuan. Sebuah undangan tanpa kata untuk Jungkook segera menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Jungkook duduk di kursi kerja Taehyung, sedang sang produser memilih tempat ternyamannya. Seberapa betah pun Taehyung tenggelam dalam kursi eksklusif berbalut material kulit yang mewah nan nyaman miliknya, ia tetap lebih suka meringkuk di pangkuan kekasihnya dengan kedua kaki menggantung di salah satu _armrest._ Kedua lengannya melingkari leher Jungkook sementara telapak tangan sang aktor menghangat di punggungnya.

Taehyung suka keheningan di antara mereka. Ketika Jungkook mengecup pipinya perlahan dan tanpa suara, perlahan-lahan turun menggapai sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangan Taehyung menggenggam ujung kerahnya sementara Jungkook terlebih dahulu membingkai pinggangnya. Dan Taehyung suka berlama-lama menatap mata Jungkook, menyelami binar yang sepertinya selalu muncul tiap kali ia terkoneksi dengannya. Kelopak matanya perlahan meredup karena napas Jungkook yang menerpa bibirnya. Manis dan penuh adiksi bahkan sebelum ia benar-benar menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tae?"

"Tidak ada." Karena sejujurnya Taehyung tidak tau.

 _"Sungguh?"_ Nada skeptis Jungkook mengalun seperti melodi di telinganya, tapi sapuan ibu jari bawah rahangnya membuatnya merinding. _"You can't lie to me, Baby. Your phone's ringing."_

Seolah udara di sekitarnya menyusut dan kehilangan temperaturnya, Taehyung membeku, tapi tetap tidak menghiraukan dering ponselnya. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya, karena kejelian Jungkook yang sering dikutukinya diam-diam membuatnya ciut seketika, _lagi._ Membayangkan pemuda bersurai gelap itu menghitung detak jantungnya yang meningkat dengan denyutan di arteri karotidnya. Ia tidak suka jadi bacaan yang terlampau jelas dan membosankan. Tapi bibirnya bergetar dan Taehyung tanpa sadar menggigitnya gugup.

 _"Sweetheart."_

Rintihan tertahan lolos dari belah bibirnya dan Jungkook tertawa renyah karenanya. Bagaimanapun, desau rendah Jungkook selalu memberikan afeksi berlebih dan Taehyung benci reaksi spontan yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Napasnya terputus ketika Jungkook mengendus sisi rahangnya yang lain.

"Katakan sesuatu, _Sayang."_

"Aku— aku hanya bertanya-tanya—"

 _"Hm."_ Napas hangat Jungkook turun ke ceruk lehernya.

Jari-jari kakinya tertekuk gelisah, bukan karena bibir penuh Jungkook menciptakan kupu-kupu di abdomennya malam ini. _Tentu,_ Taehyung selalu takluk pada sentuhannya. Tidak bisa menata hasrat dan hormon seperti yang diinginkannya. Tapi kali ini, kebimbangannya lebih banyak menciptakan gulungan pikiran yang kusut. Ia ragu-ragu tapi, "Aktingmu sangat mengesankan," akunya pelan.

"Kau cemburu, Tae?"

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya," ejanya lambat-lambat. "Mungkinkah hubungan ini hanya seperti... _film?_ Aku tidak cemburu, Jungkook. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, _astaga._

Tapi caramu menatap lawan mainmu, seolah-olah dia adalah segalanya di hidupmu.

Bagaimana senja di matamu seberkilau _itu_ saat menatapnya.

Atau genggaman tanganmu. _Looks fine and just right, more than our connection._ Aku—"

Taehyung meringis karena Jungkook tidak memberinya respon apa-apa selain rengkuhan longgar yang tidak berani ia konklusikan.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah aku juga hanya sebuah bagian dalam naskah yang kau perankan?"

Taehyung berharap ia bisa membenamkan seluruh eksistensinya ke inti bumi kalau ia tidak bisa memutar waktu dan memperbaiki _kesalahan kecil malam ini._ Tapi ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya, menggusakkan kepala di perpotongan leher Jungkook. Mengharapkan kepastian tapi tidak berani mendengar jawaban apapun. Napasnya bahkan tertahan. Poin percakapannya mengabur, tapi rasanya lebih bodoh lagi karena ia tidak bisa mendefinisikan maksudnya sendiri sejak awal. _  
_

"Aku mencintaimu, Tae."

Taehyung merasa ingin mendengus frustasi ketika bisikan di telinganya terdengar cukup serius. Ia masih tidak ingin percaya tapi tidak tau caranya menyangkal.

 _"You know I mean it."_

Taehyung mendengus di tulang selangka Jungkook. Merasakan kerongkongannya mengering dan pipinya memanas. Ia sungguh tidak percaya, dirinya dikatupkan dengan dua kalimat. Telak dan final.

"Apa menurutmu aku terlalu tidak masuk akal?"

"Tidak juga."

Taehyung tidak punya respon apa-apa. Masih tidak ingin memastikan validasi dari obsidian Jungkook.

"Aku tau aku tidak seharusnya mengikuti casting filmmu." Jungkook menumpu dagunya pada puncak kepala kekasihnya. _"Maaf."_

"Kau tau aku juga selalu punya pilihan. Mencoret namamu atau percaya padamu."

Karena ia memang tidak memilih para pemain peran di filmnya sendirian. Dan ketika nama pacarnya ada di laporan audisi sementara, tertulis di baris teratas daftar kandidat, Taehyung punya kuasa untuk menolak partisipasinya. Sayang sekali Jungkook yang brengsek tidak memberitahukan keikutsertaannya dalam audisi. Seingatnya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah karir Taehyung di dunia perfilman, ia berusaha menjunjung tinggi profesionalitas dengan enggan. Tapi Taehyung terlalu yakin pada setiap keputusan casting direkturnya, sementara ia masih membangun percaya pada pacar sialannya yang menakjubkan dan penuh kejutan.

* * *

Apa menurutmu, aku terlalu tidak masuk akal, reader(s)-nim?

Hehe.

Early merry christmas and happy new yearrr. I'm going back to my hometown. I hope I could write there and update soon. See you in 2017~

OH, Many sarang, juseyo. Reviews are highly appreciated because as much as I like writing for you, I love reading comments. Xoxo


End file.
